1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns fixtures for grinding machines, and more specifically, workholding fixtures for double disc grinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 544,725, filed Jan. 28, 1975 entitled "Clamping Fixture for Double Disc Grinders", a clamping arrangement is disclosed which provides a simple but secure arrangement for clamping workpieces such as pump vanes during double disc grinding operations. While satisfactory for most applications, difficulties would be encountered in utilizing such a design for narrow width workpieces, i.e., vane widths on the order of 0.25 inches since if the various fixture parts were reduced in size accordingly, the fixture rigidity would not be adequate to yield acceptable workpiece tolerances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping fixture of the type described in the above-identified application but which is adapted for narrow workpieces.